Sexy songs (Finished)
by xOooBubblesooOx
Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri desides to go
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi smiled as he looked over the song he was going to sing at the next concert.

"You sure about this, Shu?" Hiro asked him as he rubbed that back of his head after reading one of his best friends song. "We have never done a song quite like this."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's Yuki's birthday present. One he can't throw into the back of the closet or throw in the garbage." The pink haired rock star grinned over his smoothie as he pulled another paper from his pocket."And this is the other one I wanna do too." He handed the paper to Hiro.

Unfolding the paper Hiro read over it, his eyes getting big.

"Shu, Are you out of your mind! Tohma will ring our necks if we do this these!" Hiro slammed the paper down as people around them turned to look.

"We won't tell him." Shuichi sipped at his strawberry smoothie. "If we say we are doing a different song and change it at the last minuet without him knowing then we should be good."

Hiro sighed as he dipped his spoon into his ice cream. Tohma was going to hang them.

"You sure Yuki won't walk out on ya wile you sing those songs?" He asked his hyper friend.

"He cant. Its a lock down club, no one can leave until its over." Shuichi smirked as he licked his lips.

Hiro laughed as he continued to eat his ice cream.

Eiri sat at his desk looking at his computer. His finger scrolling over the mouse pad at the bottom of the laptop. On top of his birthday coming up, his and Shuichi's three year was also getting close. Tiered of Shuichi whining about him not getting him anything or them going anywhere, he decided to finally get the brat something this year just to shut him up. But what?

Looking over a few things he smirked and sat back after clicking buy that was under the item he chose to get his lover. This year the brat better love him for what he was getting him.

Speaking of gifts, He wondered what monstrosity his hyper lover was going to get him for his birthday. Last year it was a picture book with all his songs written and pictures of them. It sat on the book shelf behind him among the other forgotten books. For their two year, Shuichi had gotten him a t-shirt with them on it, that sat in the closet way in the back. For their one year, Shuichi got him a laptop bag he made. That also set in the closet.

Tohma sat back looking at the papers on his desk. What way he thinking putting a concert on his brother-in-laws birthday. Every year he had taken the younger blond out for dinner but looked like this year there was a change of planes.

Sighing he looked over the list of songs Bad Luck where going to sing.

"Quite a selection you picked this time Shindou..." He said as if talking to Shuichi but no one was around.

He had a feeling the rat was up to something. There was a spark in Shuichi's eye that showed he was not telling Tohma something.

Eiri: Chapter one...I know it sucks but it will get better, I can promise you that.

Shuichi: It didn't suck! It was awesome!-glomps him-

Eiri: Stop patronizing me, you damn brat. Why are you here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be posting this for me?-glares-

Shuichi: -blinks- But I did... That how everyone knows what we're talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi woke up and smiled. Yuki's birthday was here and that night was the concert. He couldn't wait to give his lover his gift.

Getting up off the couch he ran into the kitchen to make coffee. Pulled something out of the oven and put it in the fridge for his lover to find. Then slipped out the door to head to work leaving a note behind for his lover.

Eiri woke later that afternoon, surprised Shuichi hadn't gotten him up. Walked to the kitchen, already smelling the coffee. Looking around, he seen Shuichi was already gone for work. He was glad at that, he could relax before Tohma dragged him off to the brats concert. Walking to the counter he found his coffee cup already out with a note by it.

"Happy birthday Yuki! I love you. Don't forget my concert tonight. ~Lots of kisses~ Shuichi"

Rolling his eyes some he threw the paper away and got his coffee before going to the fridge, blinking soon after opening it. Inside sat a small strawberry cake with Happy birthday Yuki on it. Chuckling some he grabbed the creamer for his coffee and shut the fridge. He would more likely get into the cake later on. Shuichi could cook one thing without burning the house down...cake and he loved Shuishi's cakes.

Walking back to his office he sipped his coffee and got a little writing done before he left.

That night the club was packed. Eiri and Tohma stood off to the side of the stage wile Bad Luck got ready to start.

"What song first Shu?" Hiro asked him.

Thinking for a moment he decided to start out like any other concert. Start with some older songs and throw his fav two in at the end. The two Tohma didn't know about.

After playing a few of their old songs and a few newer ones Shuichi turned to Hiro and Suguru and nodded. It was time for the last two. He had ran back stage and changed, His pants were blue leather and were cut in different spots all the way up his legs, his ass cheeks even showed slightly. His top matched but stopped just above his nipples.

Tohma waved it off cause Shuichi always picked his own outfits for it.  
Eiri on the other hand wasn't to happy seeing HIS lover dress like this for other eyes.

"Well everyone, Tonight we decided to change the last two songs. As some of you know, today is Eiri Yuki's birthday." Shuichi said into the mic as people started to exchange words.

"And You are all aware that Yuki and I are together. Well I have written two songs for him and I hope he likes them." Shuichi looked to the side at Eiri who didn't seem very happy due to Shuichi bring him up.

Tohma blinked some.

After getting a head mic, Shuichi looked back to Hiro and smiled then looked to Suguru and nodded as he started the beat.

"Craving makes it tastes sweeter  
Makes me push deeper  
I'm not fucking tease  
I'm only here to please..." Shuichi gave a innocent look with a sexy tint to it.

"I don't play hard to get,  
I play to get your hard  
I fuck to get you off the floor  
That's why my name makes me a Star." Shuichi crouched down and smacked the floor with his hand, sliding up fully to a stand fast but very sexy like.

"Everything that tastes good  
Isn't always healthy  
Just take a lick bitch  
I'm poison fucking deadly" Shuichi licked his finger as he grinned.

"Injections, erections  
Pleasers, & seizers" Hiro sang.

"Abuse & misuse" Shuguru whispered into the mic.

"I'm on this drug  
I can't refuse." Shuichi sang, the refuse eccoed in the mic in whisperes.

"Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane." They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage.

"I'm the highest ecstasy  
Your sickest STD" Hiro sang out as he moved some behind his mic.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang as he moved about the keyboards.

"Hey baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"Inject me sweetly." Shuichi sung his body around so his back was to the audience and stopped moving for a moment.

"It's the best you'll ever have  
No needle, or a pill...  
No hallucination  
Cuz it's everything you feel  
You want on top or underneath?  
Want some more?

Pretty please!  
Pulses throbbing,  
Heads are spinning...  
My overdose is beginning." Shuichi threw his head back with his hands gripping his hair, looking in Eiri's direction to see the look on the blonds face.

Eiri swore that if he had a cigarette between his lips it would have fallen. He hadn't seen his lover look so sexy and tempting than this.

"Without it I'm I'll  
I'm dying, it kills  
I need my fill..." Shuichi reached out as it reaching got something in front of him.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Hiro and Suguru screamed into the mic.

"I don't want anything,  
Its' just what I NEED  
Please don't make me beg..." Shuichi clapped his hands together and had an innocent look in his eyes like a puppy begging for something.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Hiro and Suguru screamed again.

"Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane." They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage again.

"I'm the highest ecstasy  
Your sickest STD." Hiro sang.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang.

"Hey baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"Inject me sweetly." Shuichi sang alone and stopped moving like before.

"Baby inject me sweetly." Shuichi sang lightly repeating it four times as he stood there his arms up beside his head and his bent back, his hands behind him. His head lay back against them with his eyes closed.

"Cuz all I need..." Hiro said.

"... Is YOU..." Shuichi came in.

"Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane." They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage once more.

"I'm the highest ecstasy  
Your sickest STD." Hiro sang.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang.

"Hey baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"So sweetly." Shuichi said alone.

"Hey Baby inject me sweetly.  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly." Hiro and Suguru sang.

"I'm the strongest drug that you hate to love." Shuichi sand alone then Hiro and Suguru sing there lines again as Shuichi sung his letting the words mix together. Then Hiro and Suguru stopped and Shuichi repeated his a few more times.

"Hehe so sweet." Shuichi said at the end as he licked his finger after the music stopped.

Tohma and Eiri stood there. They couldn't believe what just showed up on stage and neither could the crowd but with they way they cheered they loved it and wanted more.

Shuichi looked to his lover and boss and smiled before looking to Hiro and Surugu and nodded for the next song.

"This is the last one for the night I hope you all love it. And I want to wish Yuki a Happy Birthday. I love you Yuki!" Shuichi yelled before he got ready for the next song.

Tohma and Eiri still stood there stunned.

_

Eiri: XD I like this chapter lol tell me what you think. Song: Inject Me Sweetly (feat. Jeffree Star) - Blood On The Dance Floor. Listen to it.

Shuichi: -cackles- I can't believe you! How could you make me sing something like that? As If I didn't have enough stalkers! XD

Eiri: -Chuckles- Get over it brat.

Shuichi: -pouts- You're so mean


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi giggled some before calming himself to start. Suguru chimed in first with his part. As Shuichi snapped his fingers.

"S.T.A.R." Hiro spelled out in a whisper.

"What?" Shuichi said as he looked around like he was confused.

"S.T.A.R" Hiro Spelled again but a bit louder.

"Queen bitch." Shuichi whispered.

"S.T.A.R." Hiro came in again.

"I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk" Shuichi walked forward a little.  
See me fuck" Smirking he thrust his hip forward and his body followed as he whispered "Fuck".  
See me suck a lollipop." Licking his lips then making a pop sound  
"Wanna get messy." Shuichi moved his hands over his chest threw the beads of sweat on his body.

"I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L-Luxury." Shuichi grinned as he glanced to Eiri.

"Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere." He moved his hips to the beat coming from Suguru's keyboard.

"Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for." Shuichi moved his hands over his chest and stomach, his hand stopping at his crotch as the last word left his lips.

"Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be." Hiro and Suguru sang with Shuichi.

"Mmm , hot damn.  
Here I come.  
Tell me how you want it done.  
At the mall , in the hall.  
On your momma's bedroom wall.  
You can choose , either way.  
You will end up on the news." Shuichi sang alone.

"Ha , yeah, just like you want it right?" Hiro said.

"Do I make you wet?  
It's all about the C.U.N.T." Shuichi smirked as he spelled the last word out.

"I wanna hear you say." Suguru said this time.

"Love my pink knife." Hiro said.

"You wish you had a slice of me.  
I'm a celebrity." Shuichi came in.

"Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere." Shuichi repeated his movements.

"Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me what you waiting." He sang with the same movements as the first time.

"Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be." They all sang repeating twice.

"O.M.G , L.O.L , I'm sure that sex will always sell.  
now it's time for you to go." Shuichi sang with Hiro.

"So what , so what." Shuichi said.

"O.M.G , L.O.L , I'm sure that sex will always sell.  
now it's time for you to go." Shuichi then sang with Suguru.

"So what, so what." Shuichi said again.

"Oh my god , can't you tell.  
My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.  
Am I all set?" Shuichi sand with just Hiro.

"Not yet , not yet." Shuichi said.

"Oh my god , can't you tell.  
My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.  
Am I all set?" Shuichi sang with just Suguru.

"Not yet , not yet." Shuichi said again.

"Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna." Bad Luck repeated twice at the end as Shuichi turned his back to the crowd and the curtains closed.

Tohma and Eiri had no clue what to say. Shuichi turned to his lover and smiled as he walked over to him.

The look in Eiri's eyes changed to pure lust as he eyed his little lover.

Tohma on the other hand couldn't even say a word.

Grabbing the others hand, Eiri moved back stage and into Shuichi's dressing room to take care of the little problem in his pants from the singers performance.

_

Eiri: Next chapter is the last one but you get a little show. Enjoy. Song: Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star. Listen to it.

Shuichi: O_O...Y-Yuki!-gasps- I-I-I-

Eiri: Shut up and post the next chapter, Brat.

Shuichi: . Fine...-pouts and crosses his arms- I can't believe you made me sing that...

Eiri: -smirks-


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi smiled as he was pulled into the dressing room.

Eiri grabbed the mic from Shuichi's head and threw it across the room.

The crowd behind the curter fell quiet.

"So Yuki did you enjoy your songs?" Shuichi said to his lover in a sexy voice.

"Next time you dance like that it better be just for my eyes." Eiri snapped as he started to strip his brat.

Tohma slipped into his car and lay his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe Shuichi performed like that. But with the way the crowd took it, it was worth it.

Suguru looked to Hiro who smirked at the sounds that filled the club as they started to put there things away.

In no time Eiri had Shuichi stripped and on his knees moaning at Eiri prepping him.

"Yuki stop teasing me and just fuck me!" Shuichi moaned out as Eiri pushed his fingers deep into him.

"You teased me and now its my turn." Eiri smirked as he leaned down and bit one of Shuichi's ass cheeks causing him to yelp.

"Yuki Please!" Shuichi begged.

Eiri smirked before undoing his own pants and pulling himself from his pants and pushed into Shuichi.

Shuichi let out a loud moan that echoed threw the room.

Tohma's eyes widen as he looked back at the club.

Hiro and Suguru froze as they looked up

The crowd stop moving and looked around.

"H-h- hap-py Bi-Birth-d-d-day Yu-yuki." Shuichi moaned out as Eiri slammed into him once more as he came with in his lover. Shuichi releasing onto the older man's hand.

The crowd mumbled to each other as Hiro looked to the controls to see that Shuichi's mic... had never been turned off.

Eiri: XD Love the end. Short I know. But hope you like it.

Shuichi: -dies of mortification- Oh My GOD! How could you do such a thing to me!

Eiri: -smirks- You liked it and you know it.

Shuichi: No!... Well, yes! But that's besides the point!-cries- You just wait, Eiri Yuki! I'll get you for this!

Eiri: -eye roll- By the way I stole all these little comment things off my RP lovers sense he is posting these on there too. Up to him for you to have it. Also He will be adding the sex seen sense I'm Not the best at it.


End file.
